Not an Ordinary Day
by GwevinLoVeR
Summary: Pure R/Hr smut. “I needed a healing potion.”“Why?”“I have a problem, that’s all.”“What problem? Are you ok?” she refused to give up. It wasn’t her style anyway.Ron has a tiny problem. Maybe Hermione can help him out... “Ron? Um…”


A/N: Yea

**A/N: Yea I was bored so some smut. I just love the setting though…**

**Review if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine- It sucks…**

**Not an Ordinary Day**

"Ok Hermione, calm yourself down!"

Hermione couldn't help but pace around in her cluttered dormitory. There were quite revealing undergarments Lavender and Pavati wore scattered on the floor, flashy teen girl magazines, posters of famous Qudditch stars (Viktor Krum included in this package), heavy textbooks (Hermione's- like Lavender could even read one) and one very anxious Hermione.

"Deep breaths…" Hermione told herself, making some sort of odd movement with her hands like they do in the hospitals.

_Of course it wasn't everyday that you see your best friend, whom you've secretly had a crush on for 2 years, wank himself. _

Yes, sure, the day wasn't normal. Hermione woke up with a bad hair day (that's like everyday!), trip on her sheets when trying to go to the bathroom, have your dorm mates pick fun at the unruly brown hair atop of your head, trip again down the girl's stairs to breakfast, find out one of your closet friends is sick and you don't know why, have Professor Snape ignore you during his class, have points taken off for an accident which was totally and completely not your fault, be ignored by your other best friend so he can sulk over his Soddy life, go upstairs to see how your "sick" friend is doing to find him in a massive pleasurable event involving him, his dick and some moans of your name.

_No nothing out of the ordinary on that account. _

Hermione stopped her frantic pacing and sat down on her neatly made wooden bedpost. She let her head drop into her hands and letting all the events of the day sink in properly.

_Maybe I should go apologize…_

_No, Hermione, no! You've done enough for today. _

_But if I don't apologize he won't talk to me…_

Oh no, no, no… she didn't want Ron to stop talking to her. Goodness no! It would be the most dreadful thing to happen to her since third year when they actually did stop talking. That was so painful.

_Why was he moaning my name though? He can any girl he wants and to fantasize about but he goes and moans my stupid name! It has to be a mistake… I should go find out._

Slowly, reviving herself from today's episode, Hermione confidently got up from her bed to head to the bathroom.

Stepping into the loo was like stepping into a fragrance store. The walls were heavenly lined with plain, white wallpaper. The atmosphere was bearable to some extent on perfume wise, if you consider Hermione's allergies. The showers were covered with all things girl, and a vanity near the sink.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror.

_What does he see in me? My hair's brown, frizzy and untamable; my eyes are brown and boring; my breasts are only a 36 C; my waist isn't the thinnest; legs aren't that long since I'm only a mere height of 5'5; and I have a zit the size of Quidditch pitch. _

After a negative review, she decided to finally face the problem still lurking freshly in her mind.

Hermione headed down the stairs quietly making sure not to wake any of the other sleeping girls. The last time a girl had gone down the stairs without any regard to what time of night it was, was to see her boyfriend and got in some big trouble. If someone saw Hermione it would be a nightmare trying to explain her current situation.

Hermione was hesitant about going upstairs the boys' dorm once she got to the rickety bottom of it. "I think I'll just take a walk instead," she told herself deep in thought.

As she was walking along the corridor down towards the dungeons, she heard a strange patter coming from the potions classroom.

_Wonder who that could be this late at night…_

Hermione sped her pace up to see if she could catch the intruder, her feet slapping against the cold tile floor. When reaching the stone like structure door, she opened it as it creaked.

What Hermione saw was a little shocking. "Ron?"

Ron spun around from the cabinet doors, dropping a red potion bottle, rapidly turning around to face the chalkboard.

Hermione rushed over to clean up the unwanted mess. Ron didn't curve around to help but just stood there, clenching his rough hands into fists.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She could feel her face grow warm. Something inside her tingled with excitement and lust.

Ron didn't turn around giving a very stern voice, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

The tingle still didn't go away and it spread through her body.

"Um… well… I couldn't sleep and wait- what are you doing here?"

_No need for me to get off subject. Oh look at his nice ass…_

_Hermione stop it!_

"I needed a healing potion."

"Why?"

"I have a problem, that's all."

"What problem? Are you ok?" she refused to give up. It wasn't her style anyway.

"Ron? Um…"

She ever so slowly rose up off the dirty ground littered with the now dead healing potion, swerving Ron to face her straight in the eye.

_Oh fuck! He has a boner!_

"Shit!" he pronounced, turning away in embarrassment.

_It's poking me!_

Hermione felt her panties become soaked and something inside her snapped her out of her prudish ways.

She grabbed Ron's lock of auburn hair and twirled him and planted a big kiss on his slightly parted lips. Ron was shocked at first but he circled his arms over Hermione's waist area, his enlarged dick poking into her leg.

Ron licked Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entrance to her wanted mouth. She granted him as their tongues battled.

_Oh God where did he learn to do that?_

Lifting Hermione weightlessly off the ground, Ron walked over tempting to fall a few times, over to Professor Snape's desk. He placed Hermione gently on the desk, still attacking her mouth.

When they parted, coming up for a breather, Ron's lips were pink and swollen as were Hermione's. She held a hand to her chest, panting.

Ron looked intently at the ground in interest, hands clutching to the wooden desk.

"Hermione," he panted, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

_I'm not sorry…_

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and positioned it on her breast, "Oh hell with it!"

They kissed more as Ron made his way down Hermione's neck, giving her soft, gentle kisses along her jawbone. Hermione could feel her heart beat fast.

Hermione pulled her satin red nightgown off, revealing herself to Ron.

He didn't move.

_Oh fuck why did I do that? He probably thinks I'm ugly._

She looked away, her cheeks burning from lust and embarrassment. Before she knew it, Ron had pounced on her breasts. He gave each one tender love, biting and nipping each tiny pink nipple.

"Oh God…Ron… Oh…" she moaned, not afraid to enjoy it.

When finished, Ron lowered himself to her lower half, grabbing the elastic of her panties with his teeth and pulling them off- throwing them elsewhere.

He rubbed her, dipping in two eager fingers. He pumped them in and out as Hermione shouted with pleasure. He prolonged with this procedure a couple of minutes at which point Hermione had reached 3 gratifying orgasms.

_Oh my God! Where'd he learn to do that?_

He pulled his wet fingers out, lifting them to his red lips and sucking on them. "You taste so good 'Mione."

Hermione spotted that Ron was wearing one to many items of clothing.

She lifted his slightly torn orange Cannons shirt, to reveal the best chest ever known to the human species. A chest so defined it had abs within the abs. His biceps bulged but it wasn't Wrestler bulging, but lean and nicely toned. Hermione could feel the drool drip from her mouth in lust. She trailed her eyes down, following a small patch of hair leading to the one place she could only dream about.

She got off the now messed up desk, and knelt down to undo Ron's belt. She hastily undid each loop, zipper, pulled down his maroon boxers until she got to her delicious prize.

_Oh my fucking God- he's huge! He's gotta be like 11 inches!_

She took him into her mouth; sucking and licking every inch of him. She could hear Ron groan with bliss.

_Well I must be doing something right. He tastes so good._

"Uh Hermione…" he grunted with sexual frustration.

Ron grabbed her hair and pulled her closer, making her almost choke on his enlarged cock. She withdrew herself from his tasty member and started propelling up and down his inflated portion. "Oh fuck. Shit. Hermione, God."

Ron pushed Hermione away, to take over himself. They were both sweating and Hermione watched Ron with particular excitement as he blew a load onto her face. She licked the cum off her cheeks, grinning at Ron.

He hosted her onto the desk again and rammed his 11 incher into her entrance. Hermione couldn't stand the pain. It hurt too much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll stop if you want," Ron caringly said, staring his blue embers into her brown ones.

Hermione reach up and kissed him and told him to continue.

He stayed at a slow pace, making Hermione wince with pain. She wished it would stop but she let him continue.

_It's gonna get better. It's gonna get better. It's gonna get better._

And it did.

Ron retrieved himself from her entrance. Then he slammed right back in-This time making Hermione moan out loud with satisfaction.

_Fuck that feels so good. _

"Ron faster, please," she moaned.

He sped up, shoving his dick in and out, in and out making Hermione reach climax. She moaned his name out loud several times. Ron grunted.

"Ron- I'm coming."

"Fuck! Not yet! Come with me baby." he shouted at her, speeding up even more.

Hermione was close to breaking point.

"Shit. Oh Fuck Hermione!"

Suddenly she swore she saw stars as her gates were opened to delight. She cried out to the heavens as he came in her.

Ron collapsed next to her, still heavily panting.

"Ron?"

Hermione stared at her beautiful best friend whom she just bloody brilliant sex with.

Ron stirred besides her, pushing a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear and he smiled, "Yes?"

"I love you."

_Did I just say that?_

_I think I did. He's smiling that's a good thing._

"I love you too. Have for a long time."

"Really?" she sat up, abandoning all consciousness to her soreness.

He nodded, sitting up next to her. Then he gently took her chin and kissed her with all the love he had.

"We better get back. I don't think it would be a good idea to get caught," she giggled as Ron pulled his clothes over himself, fetching Hermione's garments too.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

_I guess it does._

She bobbed her head, giving the approving look. Ron grinned from ear to ear.

As they were walking back, Hermione felt Ron give her bum a slight squeeze and slapped his hand away in a good way.

"You know," Ron started looking towards the wondrous ceiling, "I don't think Potions will be that dreadful anymore."

_Say what?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it… We just shagged our bloody fucking brains out on Professor Snape's desk, there's no way he will be to ruin that moment for me with his ugly self."

"Yeah if you think about it… we're gonna do it again anyway."

She blushed as Ron stared in utter disbelief at her, "Seriously?"

_Duh!_

Ron grinned then stopped walking and turned towards Hermione, "You know we could always explore our options. Um let's say all the other classrooms. Especially History of Magic I mean that class is so bloody boring."

"Not the History of Magic classroom. I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all then."

Ron wrapped his muscled arms around her giving her kiss, "That's the point."

Today was definitely not an ordinary day…


End file.
